Phantom Metal
by Dragons123d
Summary: One wish leads to one mistake, which leads to Danny Phantoms' secret to come out. He isn't human anymore, he lost that during the incident that made him the hero of Amity Park.
1. A wish that your heart use to make

Quiet descended on the town of Amity Park, for once, it stayed quiet. This town had many things happen to it, but every other town in America had something happen to it as well. Point Pleasant Pennsylvania had its Mothman, while other towns had titles like "The most haunted town in America"! Amity Park, however, wasn't haunted.

It was infested with Ghosts.

It was a common thing to the local townspeople, who had been facing this threat for months on end. Of course, there had been a hero to stand up against this oncoming assault but even that only lasted so long. Truth be told, he was only fourteen and barely even keeping up in school, on his friends, amongst other issues.

One of which he had been hiding as long as he had been the hero…

He wasn't fully human anymore.

Danny Fenton, son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom. A half ghost half human mistake from the portal that lead to the Ghost Zone, however, that wasn't all of it. His DNA hadn't only merged with Ghost DNA but some other extraterrestrial DNA, something that seemed like it belonged to a Sci-Fi race. A race that was called Cybertronian, but Danny was now half cybertronian, half ghost. He had lost all his human DNA for good in that incident.

This meant he had to be super careful, not even his closest friends knew this, he feared the worst if anyone found out. He had already learned how his body worked with this new DNA, but this lead to several problems.

One, his body was an outer shell to hide his new internal structure.

Two, he had to pull his punches, intelligence and actions every day due to his much more powerful body.

Three, he was probably not going to be able to have a family in the future.

Those three facts sobered him to the core, more machine than man. Even he was still surprised that Technus hadn't somehow gained control of his body. But it still wasn't the same anymore, now he was hiding his true size in the form he so desperately wanted back. He would even go as far as to wish for it back!

But tonight, something would change and make his future and maybe everything else change…

* * *

Danny growled, in his cybertronian form, but having it shrunk to be only a head or two taller than his regular height. Skulker had been let out and Danny had been forced to chase him, breaking the peaceful night. Ghost beams struck his cover before Danny formed his arm cannon on his right arm, firing off three shots before pumping his arm to reload it.

Skulker was blasted back, never having been hit before with something so powerful. His armor smoked, blackened by the powerful explosive rounds Phantom had laid into him. Danny simply jumped down and put a foot on the metal hunters neck. Danny's metal body looked like someone had created a male version of Femalien, without the tail and more humanoid, the black armor had small white highlights giving off a dangerous arua.

"Hehe…" Skulker chuckled before the familiar green light of the ghost capturing device sucked him up.

Danny let his body put the canister away as he looked around, the cops would be closing in anyway. He let his mind go blank before falling, but he wasn't falling, his body changed and shifted. Metal moved and shaped itself into a futuristic looking motorcycle, the engine reved and it took off, running away from the scene.

They bike didn't stop until it was far enough away before with a groaning rumble, the bike changed back into Danny. The boy leapt up and landed on the rooftops before climbing to the highest spot in the town, looking down at the cops as they investigated. He sighed, putting his face into his hands.

"Well, its been a while, child." A calm, seductive voice said.

Danny didn't even look up, knowing who it was instantly.

"Desiree," He growled, "I don't want anymore tonight, I'm tired and exhausted."

The wish granting ghost didn't do anything, well, she did do something. She sat next to him, looking him over quietly. The closeness of the beautiful Arabian seductress made Danny's metal warm up, but it was offset by his tired body. The fight with Skulker had taken a lot out of him, more so than it had done originally.

"I don't not wish to fight," Desiree said peacefully, "I can tell you aren't your normal self...something has changed."

Danny looked at her, making a snarky comment in his head before speaking up, "You would be too, seeing as I've got girl problems a mile long."

Desiree tilted her head, curious, "Care to elaborate?"

Danny snorted, "Fine then, Paulina Sanchez after I saved her from being overshadowed, well she wants to date me but she knows what I am! Sam is already jealous as it is as you probably already know, since it was her wishes that were the cause of a lot of grief!"

As time passed, Desiree listened quietly, letting the hero vent everything before speaking up.

"I could help you if you wanted…" She said, before Danny glowered at her.

"We both know that your going to put a twist on it."

Desiree looked like she had been slapped, before looking away. Danny looked away, muttering under his breath before his mind caught up to what he was saying.

"I wish that you be mine, not anyone else's cause it would save a lot of time so people don't abuse your powers…"

Desiree's powers activated, and she looked horrified at the boy. He hadn't noticed but she was now his. Completely his. Then it seemed like his brain caught up and his eyes went wide.

"Oh...crap…" He looked over at her, realizing just what happened.

"Y-you...Stupid...CHILD!" Desiree all but snarled at him, clearly upset and angry.

Danny jumped, backing away from the ghost, fear fill his being as he panicked.

"I-I'm sorry!" He whimpered, before he lost his grip on the tower and fell, crashing far below onto the asphalt.

* * *

Danny didn't know when he woke up but he felt utterly painful, his body groaned before he felt a hand on his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw Paulina looking over him in concern. The Latino girl was clearly scared for his health then he noticed something was off.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Paulina was saying, her tone showing duress, "The police found you then-"

A voice spoke up and made Danny fully wake up.

"Don't touch him! Humans, seriously, Optimus, why are they even with the sparkling in the first place?!"

Opening his eyes, Danny looked up and saw a white and orange robot, but standing over him was a huge red and blue robot.

"Oh...crap…" He muttered.

This just got utterly _fantastic_.


	2. By Primus's Spark

Optimus Prime watched as Ratchet worked on the sleeping sparking, one that looked like he had been forced to take a form. It also didn't help that this sparkling had a human and a humanoid that stayed by his sides while the Autobot medic worked. It had been a nightmare when Arcee and Bumblebee had found the injured sparkling several feet deep in the asphalt. Things had gotten worse since the sparkling had been leaking energon heavily.

By Primus, this was making him a nervous wreck. A sparkling here on Earth was not a light matter, with the extinction of the Cybertronian almost assured, it was a miracle to find this one. Prime calmed himself as he watched Ratchet finish up.

"I've done the best I can," The medic said, sounding tired and stressed out, "by the Allspark, why is a Sparkling here?"

"I do not know, Ratchet," Optimus sighed, looking down at the now stable sparkling, "I do not know."

* * *

Bumblebee peeked around the corner to find Optimus, Ratchet and the two females around the sparkling. His thoughts were on why there was a sparkling in the first place, but then he pushed that thought away. At least Megatron hadn't found the sparkling first, that was the good thing. Megatron would of brainwashed the young cybertronian or worse! Killed it off!

The Autobot scout stopped peeking and walked towards his quarters before bumping into Arcee, the only femme Autobot that Bee knew. The motorcycle cybertronian looked up at him, her optics showing concern.

"How is the sparkling?" She asked.

"**Ratchet got to him, Arcee, he's in good hands. From what I saw though, Ratchet finished patching the Sparkling up, so he's in the clear."** the scout beeped and buzzed his answer.

The femme sighed, folding her arms across her chest. If Bee got anything out of this, it was that Arcee must of awakened some motherboard processes or something. Only explanation, or she was just worried like she was for every member of the team. Bee mentally shrugged before making his excuses and headed to his room to recharge. He needed it after tonight.

* * *

Danny slowly woke up, opening his eyes to find himself in a cavernous room. Groaning, he slowly sat up, only to get pushed back down. He struggled, but his body only flailed his limbs around.

"Let go!" He shouted, finally grabbing the thing that was pushing him down.

His clawed hand didn't even find any grip, making him look to see a white and orange arm holding him down. He finally started panicking, terrified that the government or worse, the Guys in White had captured him. In his panicked state, his arm cannon activated as he blindly aimed and fired. The hand flew back as Danny jumped up and ran towards a corridor. His only thought was escape.

He didn't even hear the cries of Paulina, Desiree or another, Optimus Prime. He only wanted escape, his body falling and changing into a Ferrari as he sped off.

* * *

Ratchet groaned as he was helped up but Optimus, who had only seen the sparkling speed off. He had only gone to get some energon when he had hear a weapon go off.

"Ratchet, what happened?" The Autobot Leader asked his friend.

"That sparkling had just woken up," The now annoyed Medic said, "I tried to stop him from hurting himself but he panicked. I was trying to calm him down but he somehow got off a lucky shot and hit me, and you saw what he did. He's running."

Optimus put a hand to his radio and got Arcee's and Bee's signals, "Bumblebee, Arcee, the sparkling is running, I need you to go after him and try to calm him down before the Decepticons find him."

It didn't take long for a blue motorcycle and a camaro to roar past since the sound of the fleeing sparkling could still be heard. Optimus looked at the two females that were now awake and looking worried. By Primus's eternal spark, this was turning out to be a mess.

* * *

Arcee sped down the highway, already seeing the fleeing car up ahead. She kicked it into gear, trying her best to catch up. The sparkling was fast, she'd give him that. The femme finally caught up, pulling ahead before pulling a risky stunt. She transformed right in front of the ferrari, hoping the sparkling would stop.

He did, thankfully.

The Ferrari transformed back into the sparkling, who was clearly terrified out of his motherboard. She held up her hands playcatingly as she approach the panicking cybertronian.

"Easy there, tiger," She said, trying her best to not make him more paranoid, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The bot took a step back and lifted his right arm, his arm cannon aimed at her spark, Arcee froze. For a long moment, the two stared at one another for the Sparkling swayed, Arcee's quick movements allowed her to catch the sparkling before he could damage himself from his fall. She held him as Bumblebee looked over the guy, making a sad buzz.

"I know, he's way too young." She sighed before radioing in to base, "Optimus, we have him."

"Good work, Arcee, Ratchet will open a ground bridge at your coordinates." Optimus said before Arcee looked up into the sky.

"Optimus, we may have some company!"

They did, for the Autobots had been spotted by the Decepticons. Landing before the three was Soundwave, the communications officer of the Decepticons. Next to him was Starscream, the second in command of the Decepticons. But that wasn't what made the two Autobots sparks dim in fear. Landing in front of the two was enemy number one of the Autobots, the gladiator of Kaon, leader and founder of the Decepticons himself.

Megatron.

"Well, well, well," The Decepticon Leader sneered, his purple optics looking over Arcee and Bumblebee before focusing on the sleeping sparkling, "It seems we may have stumbled upon a miracle."


End file.
